


Azul

by Sangg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangg/pseuds/Sangg
Summary: Para Levi, no había nada que igualará la emoción que sentía al ver los ojos de Erwin, hasta hora que encontró en ese paisaje, las tonalidades exactas de esos iris azules.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito que participa en el concurso de FanFics 2020, de EruRi Fans en Español en Facebook.
> 
> Es mi el primer trabajo que público, espero sea de su agrado, ojalá logre hacerlos sentir lo que imaginé al escribirlo.

La sensación del viento en su rostro, cambio de un momento a otro, era más húmedo, ligeramente más frío, comenzaron a rodear una enorme estructura, una especie de barrera, obligaron a sus equinos a ir un poco más rápido, algunos imaginaban lo que estaría detrás, otros ni siquiera podía crear una imagen en su cabeza, Eren sabía a la perfección lo que encontrarían y Levi, solo tenía la imagen de Erwin en su mente, imaginando como se vería su rostro al estar ahí, lo imaginó levantándose ligeramente de la silla para montar, imaginó sus preciosos ojos brillar ante un pronto descubrimiento, imaginó quella sonrisa de triunfo al comprobar que tenía razón, que había algo más. 

  
La exclamación de sorpresa de Armin, lo hizo regresar a la realidad, poniendo su atención a lo que asomaba poco a poco tras esa muralla, el océano, poco a poco los corceles se detuvieron, y al fin lo tuvieron de frente, el rostro de sorpresa, quizá mezclado con algo de miedo, fue evidente. Tras quedar paralizados unos segundos, los soldados descendieron de los animales, acercándose tímidos al agua, el fue el último en acercarse, había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza del paisaje frente a el, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, su respiración se hizo ligeramente más pesada mientras descendía de su caballo, se negaba a parpadear, como si pensara que todo se iría de un segundo a otro, como si aquello fuera irreal y es que, durante tantos años, para Levi solo había una cosa que competía en hermosura con los ojos de Erwin, el cielo, ese amplio y brillante color azul adornado con nubes blancas y el volar de algún ave, el cielo siempre le traía paz, una sensación de esperanza, que pronto aprendió a ver en la mirada profunda de su Comandante. Durante tanto tiempo, había pensado que solo el cielo podía compararse con esos perfectos ojos azules, incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que ni el manto celestial sobre ellos, podía trasmitir tanto como la mirada de Erwin, y ahora una danza de tonalidades azules se presentaba ante el, meciéndose suavemente, tan inmenso, tan profundo, imponente, hermoso.

  
Una sensación en su interior comenzó a incrementar más y más, una extraña mezcla de tranquilidad y emoción, y su mente le trajo recuerdos de los momentos en que se había sentido de esa manera, un vago recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre, la mirada orgullosa que le había dedicado Kenny cuando logró derribarlo la primera vez, las suaves y cortas caricias que depositaba en el cabello de Isabel y Farlan cuando dominaban algún movimiento del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales y cada mirada que recibía de Erwin. 

  
Dio un par de pasos, sin perder detalle del enorme cuerpo de agua frente a el, por un segundo su mirada se dirigió a sus compañeros, todos dentro del agua salada, hecho que sabía, gracias a Jean y la cuatro ojos, escucho su propia voz reprendiendo a su poco precavida amiga al ver que trataba de tocar a lo que parecía un extraño animal, luego, se volvió a perder en sus recuerdos.

  
_“¿Cómo se vería su rostro justo ahora?”_

  
Se preguntó y de inmediato, la sensación de culpa, que por unos minutos lo había abandonado al ver el océano, lo invadió de nuevo. 

  
_“Fuiste tu quien le negó la oportunidad de estar aquí"_

  
El mismo, o al menos una parte de el, fue quien contestó su pregunta, Levi tenso los músculos de su mandíbula y apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar por ese mismo conflicto? Erwin había sufrido tanto, fue empujado a tomar decisiones, que nadie debería tomar, sacrificando compañeros y amigos en nombre de la humanidad, fue criminalizado, llamado demonio por los familiares de los cientos de soldados caídos bajo sus órdenes, pero nadie se había ofrecido a tomar su lugar, nadir se atrevía, nadie podía, nadie quería esa carga en sus hombros. El propio Erwin lo había admitido antes de aquella última estrategia, **“Muchas veces pensé, que sería mejor morir"** , si, Erwin se lo había confesado, e incluso si eso no hubiera pasado, Levi ya lo sabia, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie. Su decisión fue la correcta, Erwin no merecía seguir en este infernal mundo, había tomado la mejor decisión, lo sabía, no lo dudaba y aún así ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Ya había perdido amigos, compañeros de equipo, subordinados y mandos, todas las muertes dolían, dejaban una herida que parecía que nunca sanaría, pero ninguna le había dejado tan sensación de soledad, de vulnerabilidad, de fracaso, ¿Qué hacía tan especial a Erwin? Levi sabía la respuesta, pero parecía negarse la oportunidad de admitirlo, se quedó inmóvil, viendo el suave vaivén de las olas, perdiéndose en el sonido del agua, en los tonos azules que le recordaban la sensación de mirar a Erwin a los ojos. 

  
_“Te extraño"_  


  
_“Te necesito"_  


  
_“Te amo"_

  
Justo ahí, tras ese pensamiento, como si de golpe todas las demandantes voces en su cabeza fueran silenciadas, todo quedó en calma y el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa ligera, esa mirada agradecida, aquellos ojos profundos, como el océano frente a el, fue lo único importante. Una brisa un poco más intensa que las anteriores golpeo su rostro y fue hasta que sintió el frío en sus mejillas, que notó que lloraba, un par de lágrimas habían logrado escapar, pero esta vez, lo permitió, se estaba dando la oportunidad de llorar, en silencio, de forma calmada, sin tratar de detener sus lagrimas, se permitió recordar a su querido Comandante y la sonrisa amable que solo le dedicaba a él, las manos siempre cálidas, lo feliz y pleno que se sentía cuando se permitía amanecer entre los brazos de Erwin, simplemente lo amaba, una risa que más bien fue un suave soplido escapó de sus labios, ese sentimiento indescriptible quue poco a poco fue desarrollando por su Comandante, era amor, ahora lo sabia y se sentía tan bien reconocerlo, se dio la oportunidad de creerse amado también, quizá no solo se acostaba con Erwin, quizá en cada encuentro habían hecho el amor, dio un par de pasos, acercándose al agua, dejando un rastro de lágrimas que eran rápidamente a absorbidas por la arena blanca. Deseando sentir el agua en su piel, ¿Seria fría? ¿Quizá cálida como sus manos? Estar dentro de esos hipnotizantes tonos azules ¿Le traería una sensación similar a estar entre sus brazos? Por un segundo, pudo jurar que la voz gruesa y calmada de Erwin lo llamaba, quiso correr, lanzarse al agua como si fuera un crío.

  
**“Levi, Gracias"**

  
-¡Eren! ¡Era cierto! Más allá de las murallas… - el tono ligeramente agudo de Armin, producto de la emoción, lo hizo prestar atención a la conversación de los adolescentes, escucho la frase ya conocida, que incluso el podía terminar, pero Eren lo hizo antes.

  
\- Esta el mar.- su voz se escuchaba, sombría, hablaba lento, con dolor, Levi detuvo su avance y escuchó al joven Titán – Y más allá del mar, esta la libertad. Es lo que siempre creímos, pero nos equivocamos – un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de las olas les erizo la piel a los presentes – Lo que esta más allá del mar, son enemigos, todo lo que vi en los recuerdos de mi padre, ha sido cierto. Si matamos a todos nuestros enemigos, más allá del mar ¿Podemos llegar a la Libertad? 

**“Abandona tu sueño, guía a los reclutas al infierno, yo mataré al Titán Bestia”**

  
Retrocedió, justo antes de que una ola un poco más insistente, un poco más poderosa, alcanzará a tocar la suela de sus botas, bruscamente limpio sus lagrimas, llegando a lastimar ligeramente la piel de su rostro. Aún no podía entrar al mar, aún no merecía estar envuelto en eso colores hermosos, no se merecía estar a su lado, le había hecho una promesa al hombre que tanto amaba y no descansaría hasta cumplirla, el océano, tendría que esperar.

  
Se mantendría a lado de los que quedaba de su equipo, pelearía, derrotaría a aquellos enemigos que los estaba esperando al otro lado del mar, mataría al Titán Bestia y después de cumplir con su promesa, quizá podría volver a esa misma costa de arena blanca, de un mar inmenso, de los mismos colores que los ojos preciosos de Erwin, se permitiría sentir la arena en sus pies, aunque creía que sería desagradable, se tomaría el tiempo de caminar por la orilla, y después, poco a poco se sumergiría en el agua, de forma lenta, disfrutando la sensación de ser abrazado por el agua, memorizando cada detalle de la experiencia, la temperatura, el movimiento del agua a su alrededor, el sabor salado, todo lo que pudiera captar con sus sentidos, para poder describirla después , cerraría los ojos y alcanzaría a Erwin, pues podía asegurar que, en algún lugar, el lo estaría esperando. 


End file.
